


Can't Complain

by Yercabbage



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yercabbage/pseuds/Yercabbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dr. Algernop Krieger didn't complain, he was just happy to have a partner that was a real human being and not some doll or a hologram.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Complain

Dr. Algernop Krieger didn't complain, he was just happy to have a partner that was a real human being and not some doll or a hologram.

He rolled into Cheryl a bit, who had passed out, her neck was a nice shade a purple. He knew their relationship wouldn't last, but he wasn't complaining. To be honest, he was just happy that thanks to her he was able to achieve and maintain an erection that didn't involve homeless bums fighting to the death, and in all honesty, that was good enough for him.

He contemplated that thought as he kissed one of the bruises above her collar bone and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first venture into the Archer fandom. I wrote it back in July 2012. The bizarre relationship between Cheryl and Krieger just fascinated me so much I decided to write a little drabble and this is what I got.


End file.
